Emperor Shinmei
Emperor Shinmei (神眀皇), personal name Ming Ren (明仁), was the first emperor of the Yuan Dynasty. He was born in 250 BC in Chu, and served as a general in Qin Dynasty China. He was sent by Qin Shi Huang to the eastern seas to look for the elixir of life following his voluntary request. His journeys occurred in 205 BC. The fleet was said to consist of around 3000 crew members, 1000 soldiers, 500 boys and girls, and experts of different fields. After he embarked on the mission, he never returned. Various records suggest that he may have arrived and died in Surea. Emperor Shinmei is also known as the Tendo deity Hamunina de Gashin (天中デ神), the "God of Fire". History The ruler of Qin, Qin Shi Huang feared death and sought a way to live forever. He entrusted Xu Fu with the task of finding the secret of immortality. In 219 BC, Xu Fu was sent with three thousand virgin boys and girls to retrieve the elixir of life from the immortals, including Anqi Sheng, who lived on Penglai Mountain in the eastern seas. Five years after Xu Fu’s vovage without any news, General Ming volunteers to help in the search of the elixir. However, he too never returns from this trip. According to history, General Ming had not intended to lead the fleet to find the elixir, but rather to find a new land where they can live, far from the rule of the brutal Qin Shi Huang. General Ming’s fleet arrived at the Surean archipelago during the expedition. When they settled down at the archipelago, General Ming acknowledges its natural defences. They also encounter the then uncivilized natives. Being worshiped as god from heaven by the natives because of their better weapon and knowledge, General Ming was selected as their leader and eventually, became the first emperor of Surea knowed as Emperor Shinmei. Slowly, Emperor Shinmei and his people conquered nearby areas and united the natives and formed a small nation. Legendary narrative According to the legendary account, Emperor Shinmei would have been born on the first day of the first month of the Surean calendar. According to Tendo belief, Shinmei's ancestry legend begins with his grandfater, Hamukira de Gashin (天昭デ神), the "Sun God". Hamukira had a son Hamutsumi de Gashin (天貴デ神) who yearned to live on the earth among the valleys and the mountains. Hamukira permitted Hamutsumi and 3,000 followers to descend onto Mount Tenmon, where Hamutsumi founded Shinshi (神市, "City of God"). Along with his ministers of clouds, rain, and wind, he instituted laws and moral codes and taught humans various arts, medicine, and agriculture. A snake and a deer prayed to Hamutsumi that they may become human. Upon hearing their prayers, Hamutsumi gave them 20 cloves of garlic and a bundle of mugwort, ordering them to eat only this sacred food and remain out of the sunlight for 100 days. The snake gave up after about a month and left the cave. However, the deer remained and was transformed into a woman. The deer-woman was grateful and made offerings to Hamutsumi. However, she lacked a husband, and soon became sad and prayed to be blessed with a child. Hamutsumi, moved by her prayers, took her for his wife and soon she gave birth to a son, who was named Hamunina de Gashin. See also * Yuan Dynasty * History of Surea * List of Surean rulers Category:Republic of Surea